


Being Naughty In The Laundry Room

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cream Pie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: When Jaune heads down to the laundry room, he meets his new neighbour. She pounces on him and they both have a very fun time, but then he finds out who she is and he knows he just signed his own death warrant.





	Being Naughty In The Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooooo, I wrote these two again lol. It's a shorter one this time but I still hope you all enjoy it! I really do enjoy writing these two heheheh. Again Jaune is older in this, probably mid/late thirties and Kass is around 19. I wanna say a huge thx to DrunkDragon for Beta reading this for me! <3 go read his fics!

It was just past midnight when Jaune got back to his apartment. He wasn’t tired, but he found that he was glad just to be home. With the end of his shift, he wasn’t scheduled for the next week and had it all to his own. He was looking forward to relaxing, playing video games and eating noodles. But first, he needed to do some washing as he had been neglecting it. 

 

Picking up his laundry basket, he locked the door and made his way down to the apartment’s communal laundry room. Holding down the knob and letting his weight do the opening, he saw a blonde-haired woman pulling some of her laundry out of one of the dryers. He let out a little cough to make his presence known before placing his laundry basket on top of one of the machines.

 

“Oh hey,” the young lady greeted, flashing him a smile. She looked incredibly familiar but he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

“Hi, you live here?” Jaune asked as he started loading his clothes into the washer.

 

“Nah, I broke in to use the washing machines for free,” she replied with a playful role of her lilac eyes. He felt like he’d seen eyes like that before, but his brain couldn’t connect the dots.

 

“Oh, well, uhh..”

 

“Relax dude, I’m kidding, I just moved into apartment sixty-nine,” she told him as she continued to fold her clothes.

 

“Oh, well then,” he gave a relieved sigh. “Welcome to the neighbourhood I guess, I’m Jaune,” he said as he brushed some of his hair back.

 

“Thanks, I’m Kas...Katie,” she said as she walked over to him to shake his hand. “That’s a nice strong grip you have there,” she told him, biting down on her lower lip. 

 

“Uh, thanks,” he replied as she moved her hand to feel up his biceps.

 

“You must work out. You have nice, thick, strong arms,” she said in a sultry tone as she looked up into his eyes, forcing him to walk backward until he bumped into one of the washing machines.

 

He laughed nervously as he felt her hands start to wander down his body. “Um, I uh, what are you…” 

 

“I’m greeting my new neighbour,” she said, looking up innocently with big lilac eyes. He felt himself hardening every second, the shaft standing up against his pants as she pressed her front against him. 

 

“Ummm, I,” was all he said. He could feel every press, every heavy breath and rise and fall of her chest. By Oum, it was like she had him under a spell.

 

“You’re not married are you?” she whispered into his ear before kissing her way along his jawline, “It’s okay, I won’t tell.”

 

“No, I’m not,” he said.

 

“That’s almost a disappointment, almost,” she said before she placed her lips to his.

 

Something in his mind told him to stop, but if she wanted this, then who was he to deny her? He brought both of his hands up to cup her face, he deepened the kiss she had initiated. She let his tongue wrestle hers before she started biting down on his lip, giggling when she heard him grunt in pain. Jaune broke away from the kiss and moved his fingers to his lips. He could taste the blood from the offense, but something made him want more of her. 

 

Again she looked up at him with that fake innocence and raised her eyebrow at him. He pulled her back into a kiss before he started making her walk backward, starting to remove her jacket and shirt as she worked on removing his clothing. Their breathing became hot and heavy between their kisses, soon enough Jaune was in nothing but his jeans and Kassandra was only wearing her bra and panties. 

 

He lifted her up onto one of the countertops and started unbuckling his belt, quickly pulling his jeans down along with his boxer briefs, freeing his stiffened cock. “Do you have a condom?” he asked her as he started kissing and biting at her neck.

 

“No, but I’m on the pill,” she replied, pulling her panties to the side so he could enter her wet cunt. 

 

He lined himself up with her and slowly pushed himself inside, both of them moaning at his intrusion. He started thrusting his hips slowly, and she made small quiet moans each time he softly dove back into her. Her hands started wandering all over his naked muscular back, his hands made their way to her back to unclip her bra. 

 

Her large breasts fell out and he wasted no time, moving his hands to start playing with the mounds of flesh. His thrusting started to gain pace, her moans getting louder and louder. He wouldn’t be surprised if the whole apartment block heard her cries of pleasure.

 

“Ungh, fuck!” she cried out as he returned to kissing her neck, some hickies already showing up. 

 

By Oum she was tight, almost painfully tight around his thick member. He needed her to cum, he wanted her to cum and it needed to happen soon. He wasn’t going to last much longer, it had been a while since he last fucked someone and his sexual stamina wasn’t what it used to be. 

 

He could feel her walls start to clamp down on his cock, she was close and so was he. He had a growing feeling that she liked it when he played with her nipples, so he started to pinch them. She frowned a little but started moaning more. “You know just what I like,” she said with a little giggle before letting out a rather loud moan. “Cum for me, I want to feel your hot cum inside me,” she whispered into his ear, nipping at it after she spoke.

 

He grunted as he quickened his pace, he couldn’t hold his orgasm back any longer. His dick started pumping large amounts of his sticky cum into her tight sheath. Her own orgasm crashed over him as he continued filling her with his seed, his hips bucking as he rode his orgasm and she rode out hers with hot heavy breaths.

 

He slowly pulled himself out of her and caught his own breath, glad no one walked in on them. She smiled at him as they both dressed, she went over and picked up her laundry. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks when she stopped next to him. “Thanks for that vomit boy,” she told, giving him a wink.

 

“Vomit boy? Wait, how did- Oh my Oum,” he said making her giggle. 

 

“You really didn’t know it was me? I know Aunty Weiss always calls you a dunce and granted it’s been like ten years since you last saw me, but you really had no idea?” she asked him, a large grin appearing on her face.

 

“I… Uh… I… Fuck. I’m so dead,” he said, looking as if he was going to have a panic attack.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell mum you fucked her youngest daughter,” she said before she left the laundry room, leaving Jaune with his own thoughts.

 

If Yang or Mercury ever found out he plowed Kassandra, he was a dead man.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed! <3 ;) If you did let me know!!! :D Till next time <3


End file.
